wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
John Cena
' John Felix Anthony Cena' (ur. 23 kwietnia 1977 w West Newbury) – amerykański wrestler, wokalista hip-hopowy oraz aktor. Członek federacji WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). Aktualnie należy rosteru Raw. John Felix Anthony Cena urodził się w stanie Massachusetts. Zaczął trenować wrestling w Ultimate Pro Wrestling, gdzie przybrał pseudonim The Prototype. Od Wrestemani 33 jest zaręczony z wrestlerką Nikki Bellą. Kariera od WrestleManiaXXVIIWrestleManiaXXVIII. Na WrestleMeni przegrał The Rockiem . Gdy Gm John Laurinaitis sprowadził Brocka Lesnera zaczoł się wtedy feud między Ceną a Brockiem. Koniec ich rękoczynów dobiegł końca na gali PPV Extreme Rules gdzie Cena wygrał z Lesnerem. Na gali Over The Limit zmierzył się w walce wieczoru z GM Raw i Smecdawn Johnem Laurinaitisem. Gdzie poniósł porażkę po interwecji Big Showa. Przed galą No Way Out gdy Cena zaatakował GM ten powiedział mu gdy zachowa pracę po PPV co zrobi co pierwszę to zwolni Cene. Gdy No Way Out nadeszło i miał się z mierzyć w klatce z Big Showem . Po zaciętej walce Cena opuścił klatkę przed olbrzymem tym samym zachowując pracę , odejściu GM Raw i Smecdawn Johna Laurinaitisa oraz zakończeniu People Power. Na następnym Raw miał się zmierzyć z byłem GM , Big Showem oraz Davidem Otangą. Z walki zrezygnował Show , a w połowie niej zrezygnował Otanga . I w tedy stał się pojedynek Cena kontra Big Johny . Wiadomo kto wygrał był to John Cena. Na gali Money in the Bank zwyciężył cena wygrywając walizkę Raw tym samym pokonując The Miza, Big Showa, Kane oraz Crisa Jericho . Na raw przed 1000 odcinkiem tego rosteru zapowiedział walkę o pas WWE tym samym realizując kontrakt walizki. Gdy walka rozpoczeła się na 1000 Raw Cena dominował nad Cm Punkiem lecz rywal nie dawał za wygraną. Big Show zaatakował Cene tym samym Cena wygrał pojedynek lecz nie zrealizował kontraktu gdyż wygrał przez dyskwalifikacje i Cm Punk jest nadal WWE Chempion. Na następnej gali PPV SummerSlam Cm Punk miał bronić tytułu przeciw Big Showi oraz Cenie. Niestety dla Johna Ceny i Big Showa nie zdołali odebrać tytułu mistrzowi . Na jednym z odcinków Raw pani GM AJ Lee zaproponowała Cm Punkowi wyboru pretedenta o pas WWE na gale Night of Chempions . Punk się zgodził i wybrał Johna Cenę jako pretedenta do pasa WWE na Night of Chempions. Osiągnięcia Ohio Valley Wrestling OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 x) OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 x) – z Rico Constantino Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge PWI Match of the Year (2007) vs. Shawn Michaels na Raw 23 kwietnia 2007 PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2005, 2007) PWI Wrestler of the Year (2006, 2007) PWI sklasyfikowało go na pierwszym miejscu z 500 najlepszych pojedynczych wrestlerów, w roku 2006 i 2007 Ultimate Pro Wrestling UPW Heavyweight Championship (15 x) WWE World Havywheight Championship (2 x) World Tag Team Championship (4 x) – z Shawnem "HBK" Michaelsem (1), Batista (1), The Mizem (1) i z Davidem Otungą (1) WWE Championship (3 x) WWE United States Championship (3 x) Royal Rumble (2008) (1 x ) walizka Money in the Bank ( Raw) 2012 WWE Elimination Chamber 2011 Slammy Award – 2009 (w kategorii Superstar of the Year) Slammy Award – 2010 (w kategorii Superstar of the Year) Slammy Award – 2010 (w kategorii Najbardziej szokujące wydarzenie roku) Nagrody "Wrestling Observer Newsletter" w kategoriach: Wrestler of the Year (2007) Best Box Office Draw (2007) Best on Interviews (2007) Most Charismatic (2006–2009) Most Charismatic of the Decade (2000–2009) Kariera aktorska Jako aktor, Cena wystąpił w filmie W cywilu (The Marine) wyprodukowanym w 2006 przez WWE Studios (współpracującym z World Wrestling Entertainment). Drugi kinowy film Johna Ceny, 12 rund (12 Rounds), na ekranach pojawił się w 2009. W 2010 wystąpił w filmie Legendary, oraz gościnnie w serialu Hannah Montana oraz True Jackson. Kariera muzycznaedytuj 10 maja 2005 roku, Cena wraz ze swoim kuzynem – Tha Trademarc'kiem, wydał album hip-hopowy pt. "You Can't See Me", który znalazł się na 15. miejscu w zestawieniu Billboard 200. Finiszer *''Killswitch'' / Protobomb *''AA - Attitude Adjustment'' - 2003 r.- obecnie *''STFU'' - 2005 r.-obecnie Galeria John cena.jpg 401px-John Cena 2010 Tribute to the Troops (3).jpg Cena .jpeg|Z byłą żoną Elizabeth Huberdeau cena1.jpeg cena3.jpeg cena2.jpeg cena6.jpeg cena7.jpeg cena8.jpeg cena9.jpeg cena10.jpeg cena11.jpeg th.jpg|Cena rozmawia z ludźmi dyrekcjui. Cena.jpg|Cena w walce z Ortonem Ciekawostki *John Cena miał aż 10 razy Pas WWE, łącznie z pasem Wagi Ciężkiej WWE, posiadał 12 tytułów mistrza świata, co jest rekordem w WWE. Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:Raw Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:Pas WWE Kategoria:ECW Kategoria:Pas Wagi Ciężkiej Kategoria:Pas USA Kategoria:Pas Tag Team Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Mistrzowie